


【侑及】校园情圣

by cecRodleyk



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecRodleyk/pseuds/cecRodleyk
Summary: “所谓最大胆的尝试，无非是被逼到绝境的最后一秒的那一瞬间做出的选择。没有回头路，更没有后悔药。成功失败与否，就指望在那上面。”梦中的人对及川徹说，“如果是你，会怎么做呢？”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【侑及】校园情圣

**Author's Note:**

> *此文已经在老福特上屏蔽。  
> *私设如山，搞笑向，有角色崩坏请避雷，bug勿深究！！！！bug勿深究！！！！bug勿深究！！！！  
> *梗来源：电影The Half of It  
> *又名：宫侑的爱情中枢今天开窍了吗？

1

稻荷崎的众人都觉得奇怪：高二的宫侑活到这么大，竟没谈过恋爱。

为什么，就连他的双胞胎弟弟都谈了好几个女朋友了，这俩人都长着一张池面脸，差别怎么就这么大呢。有人说是宫侑要求太高，有人说是宫侑脾气太臭。

宫侑自己倒有一个答案，只不过谁都不信罢了。

他并不知道爱情给人的感觉是什么样的。会有对排球一样的热衷吗？

他问过治一次，仅仅只有一次。治说关他什么事，爱情什么的只能自己体会。不过他好心地透露，那就跟打完胜仗又吃到了最好的饭团的感觉。自然等于什么都没说。

宫侑有时也怀疑，他不知道爱情是什么的原因是因为一天到晚都有不认识的女生向他表白。全都是用双手递出情书，脸透着红晕说出“侑前辈我喜欢你能和我交往吗”之类的话。就这？这么千篇一律、毫无新意的话，宫侑甚至怀疑这都是同一个人，对自己有着莫名的执念，每次都变装来表白。他对这些不知天高地厚的女生都不屑一顾，偶尔会说一句“我并不认识你哦，为什么要和你交往呢”，其余的时候都是翻一个白眼作为回敬。

不过对于治的前女友在分手之后过来求安慰这个情况，宫侑倒是会区别对待。这些女生会享受到抖S宫侑骂人一百词的优待。

怎么，我天天还有球要打，你还让我去打一个会还手的人？

宫治也表示，不至于不至于不至于。

但偶尔也有例外。上学期有一个女生一直给宫侑做爱心午餐，一做就是半学期。宫侑一开始不屑一顾，但是为了在治面前炫耀自己的人气，还是吃了。讲道理，是真的好吃。后来女生终于逮住一天表了白。宫侑看着女生的脸，想起他每天吃到的不一样口味的饭团，想起宫治在闻到味道之后直发亮的眼睛。他差点就要因为饭的原因说“让我考虑一下了”。

可为什么是差点呢？

因为自己脑子说它知道了，可是嘴说他知道个屁。于是这个女生还是被友善地拒绝了。为什么说友善呢，因为侑说：“你去试试治吧，他更喜欢吃你做的饭。”

最令宫侑恼怒的事是，女生还真去表白治了。

最最令人惊掉下巴的是，宫治还真同意了。

侑问治为什么。治说：“你不想吃那些饭，我可是要吃的。”

后来角名拍下了许多宫侑恼火地看着自己的双胞胎弟弟满足地吃下爱心饭团又什么都不能做的精彩画面。

稻荷崎的女生表示，学会了学会了，这就是抢到宫治的正确方法吗。

不过事实是，宫侑这样的状态也顶多持续了半个月，至于那个女生和治其他亲密的互动，他表示一点都不想了解，还不如多去发几个球。

老实说，如果一直这么下去，宫侑将孤独终老。

春高输了后，宫侑查看着自己的line。因为稻荷崎罕见的落败，收到的表白自然变少，毕竟他的脾气可是出了名的暴躁。

可总有一些人想踩雷。

宫侑躺在榻榻米上盯着自己的手机。

7：13PM

2667💫：你好，是侑君吗？٩( 'ω' )و 

2667💫：这场比赛太精彩了！还有最后一球真的好可惜:(

一个陌生的号码。宫侑无奈地想，这绝对是个女生。

他正想拉黑，撇到了她（？）的头像。

那是一张女生上半身的图片，由于背光的原因，女生的半张脸在阴影里。

宫侑点开大图。

宫侑：……

宫侑：好大。

宫侑想，众所周知，图片是不能p的，所以这是真的。

宫侑决定，给她一个机会。

自己也会破天荒的核善一次。

坐在一边的宫治目睹了一切。

宫治：……

宫治：老色批了。

2

宫治其实大概知道是怎么一回事。

他们输掉与乌野的比赛之后准备去大吃一场。宫侑还在因失败而懊恼不已，可是他一直心心念念惦记着吃的。

于是宫治四下张望，想先在晚饭之前吃点零食。扭头便和一个女生对上了眼。那个女生长得挺好看的，浓密的棕发扎成一个漂亮的高马尾，大概有一米八的个字，身材修长，在人群中很是明显。她看到宫治之后瞬间红了脸。

后来宫治听到她轻轻地问他们应援队的一个人说：“请问你知道宫侑君的line是什么吗？我可以加一下吗？”

宫治的第一反应不是声音好听，而是胆子好大。

倒不是说那些当面表白的女生胆子不大，主要是因为别的女生递情书往往能显出她们的真诚，在表白心意时留存一份卑微，也给自己留一份希望。

说多了就是，直接要line，不怕宫侑素质三连？

他知道，宫侑并不是那大多数人。

不过女生还是如愿要到了line，走了。

…………

真不知道她能不能顺利“晋级”呢。宫治坐在一边想着。他在蹲一个后续。

3

及川徹现在有些烦恼。

怎么说呢，他的亲姐姐偏偏要在这个时候因为交换生申请的事情来到宫城。

不仅如此，偏偏一个劲在他耳旁唠叨着别的二传手。

这个二传手不是别人，偏偏是乌野打赢的那只队伍的7号——宫侑。及川刚跑完步回来，看了那一场转播。

宫侑打得很好。他甚至在短时间内还原了怪人速攻。及川心里五味杂陈，因为他也没有赢过乌野。

他有了一种幼稚的释然——既然之前的亚军都输掉与这匹黑马的比赛，所谓的NO.1二传也被小飞雄吃得死死的，那我高中排球生涯仅在半决赛的止步也突然说得通了。

起码我还赢过小飞雄一次，对吧？？

可是，他看到了宫侑阴沉的脸后却一点都不幸灾乐祸。

因为这是似曾相识的一幕，是走投无路时对最信赖的队友传出的球，明明发挥出了自己的最高水平，但还是被无情打破。

及川发现自己脑袋里正一遍又一遍地重播着那场比赛，宫侑的身影在脑海中清晰无比。

他跑到球下时露出的志在必得的神情。

他精准到令人恶心的、游刃有余的托球。

他发球之前让乐团停下抬手握拳的动作。

……

及川现在的心情，不知道为什么，还算可以。

如果忽略姐姐带来的麻烦的话。

及川的姐姐星，是个黑长直，不管是面部特征还是头发都与爸爸比较像，及川则遗传到了妈妈的许多特征。及川星还是东京大学三年级天体物理系在读生（正如她的名字一般），100%一个学霸。

不过论幼稚程度，及川星和及川徹倒也不相上下，都是五十步笑百步的那种。

星也是第一次看排球，只是因为有时间，她如是说道。看她的弟弟看久了，宫侑这样的男人就显得格外帅气（这是星自己说的），于是想都没想就要了line，也没思考过会不会试试就逝世。

因为星在人际交往方面也不如徹，话说的不多，更喜欢沉浸在自己的小世界里。所以这一次要line的举动她其实已经豁出去了，没有怎么考虑后果。

可是偏偏的，星也和徹一样，死要面子，给自己一旦挖了坑便跳不出来了，硬是得坚持下去。

吃完晚饭，星捣鼓了着手机，开心地对另一个及川说：“跟你说！我今天还成功地要到了宫侑的line欸！还跟他说了话！”

及川：“……他回复了？”

姐姐：“……没有。”

及川凑过去一看，差点没被送走。什么鬼啊，取的网名都是NO.1二传，这家伙对自己是多有自信啊……还有……

“你干嘛要跟他说最后一球的事？！”

及川说完立刻后悔了，因为搞得像他很关心姐姐与这位兵库县池面的撩骚一般。不过和一位刚输掉比赛的二传提起最后失分的一球，尤其是在那一球没有失误的情况下，这不就是在精准踩雷吗？！自己可是深有体会的！

及川感叹着自己姐姐的情商，同时突然想起姐姐可是从未打过排球的人，也自然不懂。

“啊！他回复了！！等等，出大问题啊，这个问题是什么鬼？？阿徹快帮帮我帮帮我啊——”

及川无奈，接过手机。

19：17

NO.1二传：我是。

NO.1二传：那请你现在告诉我

NO.1二传：如果你去托最后一球，会怎样把它变得不可惜呢？:)

及川无语。这个人虽然是池面，却一点都不懂得怜香惜玉。这样为难女孩子真的好吗，还有啥啥都得提到排球，不就是个排球笨蛋吗？！

他把手机还给星，拿出自己的手机。

19：19

徹：好啊星，我帮你，拿什么补偿呢？_(:з」∠)_

2667💫：三月我带你去我学校的天文馆再去逛逛京东

徹：成交(๑><๑)☆

星困惑地抬眼问道：“徹，干嘛用手机说？”

及川咧嘴一笑：“还不是怕你反悔。”

7：20PM

星酱☆：绝不反悔！

皮皮徹：如果没记错这还是你的小号？

星酱☆：是的

皮皮徹：密码还是高二你用的那个？

星酱☆：没错，你要接管吗

皮皮徹：当然(๑＞ڡ＜)☆

皮皮徹：这都过了多久了

星酱☆：好几年了

星酱☆：那你登吧，有事就给我汇报，这个号是你的了

星酱☆：加油，我亲爱的弟弟ᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺

姐弟两人抬眼会心一笑，这俩说起来一个沉静一个好动，一个爱学习一个搞运动，但骨子里却都一样。

机灵，感冒险，有着谜之自信，不拘泥于传统。

及川低头快速地输入着那个熟悉的账号和密码。

当然，这当中是否存有私心，及川才不会告诉你。

毕竟，如今的社会，男女之情才是王道，其他的都得先靠边。

他也活在当下，强迫自己别想这么多。

于是他自然没料到，自己跟这个NO.1自大二传手一聊便是两个多月。

4

7：22PM

2667💫：真的很难说，要是我我也会那么做的( ˙˘˙ )

NO.1二传：你也会这么做？是你说最后一球挺可惜的

2667💫：可惜归可惜，但在我看来这是唯一的选择。被小不点和小飞雄拦下倒是在意料之外

NO.1二传：你也知道飞雄君？

2667💫：当然，我好歹也是看了比赛的啊|ω・）

NO.1二传：…

NO.1二传：你觉得飞雄君怎么样？

2667💫：他很有天赋，是侑酱很强的竞争对手呢

NO.1二传：他明明是个乖宝宝来着

2667💫：可是后来你发现他变了

2667💫：当被你不断施压的光头君消沉之时，他竟没有妥协，始终选择托球给他，选择去激发对友的潜力而非保险地做一个所谓的“乖宝宝”

2667💫：比赛中你打过的最大胆的一球就是最后给你双胞胎兄弟的那一球，也托得十分完美

2667💫：然而你并没有考虑小不点他们有没有看穿你，毕竟你识破过他们

2667💫：你应该对这个IH还会遇到这样对手感到兴奋哟

2667💫：抱歉，一不小心说得有点多了∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

7：27PM

NO.1二传：……

NO.1二传：你是打排球的吧

2667💫：是的(・ω< )★

2667💫：还是被你发现了(ง ˙o˙)ว

NO.1二传：如果我猜的没错，还是二传？

2667💫：恭喜你又答对了٩(๑^o^๑)۶

NO.1二传：你叫什么？

2667💫：及川

NO.1二传：哦

宫侑现在瞪着他的手机。怎么办，他觉得自己真香了。众所周知，宫侑最无法抗拒的人：第一，长得漂亮；第二，是二传手；第三，犀利指出比赛中的问题，让他肾上腺素直往上飙。

及川，及川。他咀嚼着这个名字。二传手，似乎还是个不错的二传手。

及川，在手机另一头，微微地笑着。

【你修改了“NO.1二传”的昵称为“侑”】

7:30PM

侑：你读几年级？

2667💫：3

侑：哦，也就是快毕业了？

2667💫：差不多吧

侑：你会读哪个大学？

2667💫：我四海为家 :)

宫侑：……

宫侑内心os，这根本就是，他一定能说出那个成语的，答非所问啊！

【你修改了“2667💫”的昵称为“及川桑”】

7:40PM

NO.1二传：你进了全国吗？

及川桑：……没有

NO.1二传：可是你刚刚的话实在是很令人，额

及川桑：我猜你想说‘叹为观止’

NO.1二传：也许是的

NO.1二传：这不重要

……

网线两头的俩人有一搭没一搭地聊着。

夜色渐深。

及川窝在被子里和宫侑聊天，两人彼此了解着对方，讨论着打球的心得。

他有时真的很讨厌自己在各种纬度上和人交流都能使他乐在其中这一点，而且发现自己会对此产生依懒。

11：36PM

✨：徹，怎么样？

2667💫：很不错

✨：你们聊了啥？

2667💫：有关排球之类的

2667💫：我猜他可能喜欢这类的东西

✨：你并不讨厌吧？

2667💫：没有哦(๑°3°๑)

2667💫：他挺有趣的

✨：那就好，我并不想让你觉得麻烦

✨：如果他烦到了你不用勉强

✨：不过侑真的太帅了(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

2667💫：……哦

✨：我现在在回看那场比赛，虽然他们输了

2667💫：你真的被迷住了？还是说又是三分钟热度ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

✨：我不清楚

✨：我现在最喜欢的还是星空(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

2667💫：ヾ(＾。^*)看出来了哦

✨：你怎么就看出来了？

2667💫：因为姐姐上学的时候就没交过一个男朋友

✨：💢

2667💫：(´×ω×`)

2667💫：颜文字太好玩了

✨：别想就此逃过一劫

2667💫：(ಥ_ಥ)姐姐大人我错了

及川放下手机，在他的位置上正好可以看到外面的街道，一月份的夜晚在暖色的灯光下都显得寒冷无比。

5

及川夜里做了一个梦。

“所谓最大胆的尝试，无非是被逼到绝境的最后一秒的那一瞬间做出的选择。没有回头路，更没有后悔药。成功失败与否，就指望。”梦中的人对及川徹说，“如果是你，会怎么做呢？”

会怎么做呢……

怎么做……

“？！”及川猛地醒来，意识到今天还要上学。

比赛仿佛离他很远很远了，不过他依然出了一身冷汗。

他几乎梦游一般地走出了房间，刷牙洗脸吹头发。最后一局的画面仍然停留在他的脑海里挥之不去。他回想起了他春高传过的最后一球。他承认，虽然那还比较完美，大胆倒真说不上。托给小岩是当时对手可以料到的，不过基于他和小岩的“超绝信赖关系”……

岩泉在门外大声敲着玻璃，及川迅速放弃了他的思考，赶在发小发飙之前出了门。

又在学校的一周。及川叹气。不像其他要上大学的同学们要整天忙于备考，他已经准备去阿根廷了，自然每天除了训练还有作业之外没有别的事情。他训练发球的强度加大了，因为自己马上会加入新的队伍，矢巾作为下学期的主力二传会和其他一二年级生训练。

与宫侑不同，及川彻知道爱情是什么样的。或者说他大概知道。及川肯定，自己从小学幼儿园就情窦初开了。那是他喜欢偷偷瞟长得好看的女生。初中交过几个女朋友，最多牵牵手，到了高中只交过一个，在春高之前分手了，因为自己粘在排球上的时间越来越多。而且牙白的是，都是女方先告的白，自己……

他自己也不知道除了排球自己曾喜欢过谁。或者说什么。

而且他目前没碰到比自己长得还好的男生。

嗯。大概。没见过。

“是看了昨天乌野的比赛心情不好吗，垃圾川？你一路上比平时安静多了。”

“小岩再这样当我的妈妈，去了美国会不习惯的～”

“💢哈？？？”

“对不起啦！！！”

没有心情不好。及川想。他拿出手机。

7：25AM

侑：早上好。

2667💫：早上好( ^_^)／

侑：在训练吗

2667💫：星期一不应该先上课吗ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

侑：哦

侑：有道理

侑：我还没回学校

2667💫：其实星期一我们队休息啦

侑：啊？为啥？

2667💫：因为休息也是长期训练重要的一环～

2667💫：侑酱大概也无法理解吧

侑：不，我觉得我能理解＜3

侑：就跟训练后吃完冰箱里的布丁一个道理，对吧！

2667💫：希望布丁没事

侑：？

2667💫：没事这不重要

6

岩泉发现及川和以往有些不同。不仅是因为他发现及川反常的安静，还因为他认为及川到了最后也会耐心地对待女生们。

告白的女生们，哭泣的女生们。及川还是会像在国中时那样，尽心尽力当一个护花使者，但是他觉得及川很显然是心不在焉的。

是因为比赛吗？岩泉并不这么认为。及川已经做好了觉悟（至少岩泉这么觉得），应该不会消沉太久。其次，这也不像一个消沉的人的样子。及川比前几天安静了一些，老是低头看着手机，嘴角有时还轻轻上扬，这是输了比赛以来岩泉第一次看到及川在没有人时这样。

输了和乌野的比赛后，及川通常是沉思，或是一个劲地和抱怨或是讲闲话，或是一个劲地练习发球，球砸在地上的声音一个比一个响。反正及川不是心情极差，就是过于亢奋。

主要是，及川看手机的时间变多了。

莫非这小子也喜欢玩游戏了？这是他的第一反应。

不过很快，岩泉就否定了自己的想法。及川不喜欢手机游戏，因为他玩得很糟。

岩泉怀疑及川是在和别人聊（liao）天（sao）。

自信点，岩泉，把怀疑去掉。

这小子又交女朋友了？这是他的第二反应。

总感觉……比对女朋友还要殷勤……是我的错觉吗……

吃中饭时及川坐在往常的位置上看着手机。松川和花卷交换了一个怀疑的眼神。花卷说：“岩泉啊，你有没有觉得及川今天有点奇怪？”

何止奇怪。岩泉叹了口气。“非常奇怪。”他说。

“他什么时候变成低头族了啊，”松川若有所思地注视着不远处那个对着手机笑得想傻子一样的及川，“要是交了女朋友也绝对会第一时间宣布的啊。”

“呀吼~~我有女朋友啦losers~”花卷模仿着及川欠揍的语调。岩泉身上一阵恶寒。这声音过于可怕了好吗。

“什么？！小卷有女朋友了？？？”一边的及川猛地抬起头，花卷则疯狂摇着手。

“公共场合小声说话不懂吗？！”岩泉过去猛拍了一下及川的脑袋，后者毫无自觉地继续大叫。

“痛死了小岩！我只是觉得很惊讶，小卷竟然在毕业季比我先交到女朋友了，不符合情理啊！”

及川并没有看到，那三个人又一次若有所思地交换了一下眼神。


End file.
